


violated

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Pregnancy, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: In which Dick has Damian's baby, and Damian isn't going to wait to get him knocked up with another one.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	violated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrinceOfKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrinceOfKinks/gifts).



> who said "i'm eagerly awaiting a scene of dick birthing his babies, i don't care whose, but i wanna see him birth the babies and get filled right back up again." And I was like "I can do that."

"Nearly there, my love. Push now."

Dick lets out a scream of pain as the contraction takes him, his whole body pushing, and he can feel the baby's head force its way out of him. Dick is holding on so tightly to Damian's hand he thinks he might have actually broken one of his fingers, but he can't tell, mind so hazy with the overwhelming, sharp pain, the feeling of being split open by the birth.

"Again. Push."

The pain is blinding, all consuming, and Dick pushes, pushes as hard as he can. He feels it give, feels the baby slowly come out of him. And then finally, it's finished. The bright pain is gone, replaced by a dull, awful ache, and a squalling little baby, placed onto Dick's chest.

"So good, my love," Damian murmurs, pressing a kiss to Dick's sweaty brow. "You've given me a beautiful, healthy son."

Dick closes his eyes, absolutely exhausted, and leans into Damian's touch. "Good," Dick mumbles, one hand coming up to cradle his baby. So precious, so small, so perfect. And all his and Damian's.

Things go a bit hazy, after that. Dick's vaguely aware of capable hands, cleaning him up, dealing with the rest of it, taking the baby away to get cleaned up too. He floats through it, feeling Damian's gentle hands on his head, his deep voice murmuring praises into Dick's ear.

Dick's half asleep when he feels something prodding at his entrance.

Dick lets out a hiss of pain, his eyes flying open at the intrusion, which sends a sharp shock of pain through his absolutely wrecked hole. He sees Damian standing over him, watching him intently, one hand between Dick's legs.

"Dami?" Dick's voice sounds weak, even to him, completely destroyed by the ordeal of giving birth. "What are you doing?"

Damian leans over and kisses him softly, sweetly. "Need to fill you back up again, my love."

There's another prod at Dick's hole, something bigger and blunter this time, and Dick recognizes the feeling of Damian's cock, rubbing up against him.

"No, please," Dick gasps, trying to squirm away. Damian grabs him and pins him down to the table, and Dick's just so exhausted, he can barely push against Damian's arms. "Please, Dami, not yet, let me wait until tomorrow, please-"

There's a growl from Damian above him, and then a blinding, shocking pain as Damian pushes roughly into his hole. Dick screams again, at least as loudly as he did while giving birth. This is just as painful as that. Worse, maybe.

"No waiting," Damian says darkly, directly into Dick's ear. "You're going to give me more sons, Richard."

Dick lets out a sob, thrashing weakly against Damian, but it's no use. Damian starts to move, and it's the worst thing Dick's ever felt, horrifically painful inside of his already stretched and sore cunt. Every thrust sends another shock of blinding pain through him.

"Please," Dick manages to gasp out. He's whimpering and crying with pain, choking the words out between sobs. "Please stop, please."

But Damian doesn't stop. He keeps going, hammering into Dick's wrecked cunt, fucking him brutally. "Not until I've finished, my love. Not until I'm certain you're going to give me another baby."

"I will," Dick whimpers. "I promise, I will, please-" He's cut off by a sharp jab of Damian's cock, forcing him to gasp in pain and sending him into another crying fit.

Damian shoves one leg to the side, forcing his cock deeper, deeper into Dick's cunt. It hurts so, so much, but he just keeps going, deeper and deeper, until Dick's sure he shouldn't be that deep. Damian moves his hips again, a little thrust, and no, fuck, that's his cervix, Damian's gone all the way into his still-open cervix, fucking directly into his womb.

"That's it, my love," Damian purrs, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick's forehead. "Take my seed deep in your womb. Give me another child."

Dick can't possibly answer him anymore, can't speak, can barely hold onto consciousness through the pain. Damian keeps fucking him, every thrust forcing himself deeper and deeper into Dick's womb, over and over, hammering into him.

"Take it, Richard." Damian's voice is getting rough, hoarse, his hips starting to jerk. "Take every drop, my love. Deep inside of you." Damian comes with a low moan, spilling his load directly into Dick's womb.

He stays there for a long, awful moment. Eventually, he slowly slides his cock out. Dick is left a ruined mess on the table, stretched and gaping from giving birth, dripping with Damian's come. Damian pets Dick's hair, murmuring to him soothingly.

"You did so well, my love. Rest now."

And finally, Dick's allowed to pass out.


End file.
